Knocking On A Different Door
by Judgement Of Tears
Summary: From Hilary's mistake of reversing a spell that was accidentally put onto Tyson's grandpa, Rei was turned into a tiny kitten. When Kai brought Rei's new form with him along the way, things started to happen, and walls started to melt.
1. And so it begins

**Akata**: I just **had** to start on this new idea! I saw this picture of Kai, with a neko Rei hanging on his scarf...I'm sure most of you probably seen it...it was SOOO kawaii!!!! 00  
  
**Rei**: Think of the pain ..._shudders_  
  
**Akata**: Oh please! It's not THAT bad!  
  
**Rei:** You think...  
  
**Akata:** -,-  
  
**Knocking On A Different Door**  
  
Chapter 01: And So It Begins...  
  
"TYSON!!!! YOU DISS MY BOOKS ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL SKIN YOU, YOU BRAINLESS WALKING-PIT!!!!" A high-pitched voice rang through the medium dojo from a fairly small brown-haired girl who is currently inside a room with a small pile of books.  
  
"It's amazing how such loud sounds can come from such small object..." A boy who is currently the smallest among the three teens muttered as he turned his attention from the disaster in front of him back to his trusty laptop.  
  
"Hilary, relax, it's just books...man you yell loud..." A blue-haired boy popped himself back into the room, which he fled just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Arrrgh...one day you will pay for saying those things about my books!" picking up a rather old looking book, Hilary hugged it and glared at the bluenette.  
  
"Alright guys! Come on, we have to a spell to turn Tyson's grandpa back into a human again...we can't keep him as a turtle forever ya know!"  
  
"Oh right! Gramps!" Picking up a rather large turtle, Tyson came face to face with the small aged face, which popped out of its large dark green shell.  
  
"Don't worry gramps, we'll get you back in no time!" Even as a turtle, the old gramps never forgets to train his grandson because Tyson was then hit with a stick that came flying out of nowhere.  
  
"Alright guys, found it! A spell reversion...here goes...  
  
**A fish is a fish is a fish,  
  
Reverse this turtle on a dish.  
  
White kitten so sweet and gentle,  
  
Flames burning on snow-white candle.  
  
With reversion will come a new spell,  
  
Only wizard of time can repel.**  
  
There, done!" Hilary said as the three pairs of eyes stared down at the slow moving turtle, who currently is working its way towards the door.  
  
"Ehh...is it just me...or does it look like nothing's happened..." and he spoke too soon, because as soon as that was said by the all-famous chief, around the turtle glowed a white light, which soon blinded everyone in the room.  
  
When the light disappeared, or more specifically rushed away through the walls and out into the sky, Tyson's good-old grandpa was there on the floor, on all four.  
  
"Yo dudes! What's chillin'?"  
  
"Yeah! Old grandpa's back!" Happy to see his closest relative, Tyson began bouncing around.  
  
Unknown to the four—well, actually, if they paid attention to the second last line of the spell, they would known but...--the white light flew through the air like a long dragon and as it seem to spot the one it wanted, dashed downward back onto Earth and into a human who is currently making his way to the dojo.  
  
_Rei's POV_  
  
The day was fine, though it is a bit too cold for my liking since I got so used to China's warm climate, but other then that the day was great.  
  
Tyson called us up just yesterday saying that Mr. D has yet, found another tournament that we could compete in...which is in Hiroshima. So here I am, making my way towards the familiar dojo.  
  
I have no idea what it is but this straight feeling came over me all of a sudden and made me want to puke or something, which I didn't do but wanted to...  
  
Then I started to see really bright dots which blinded my vision of the road and then I think I went unconscious just before I turned the next block, which is the block that Tyson's dojo is on.  
  
_Normal POV and changing scene_  
  
A fairly tall boy with two different shades of blue hair trailed down the snow-covered street without a sound, making his way to a friend's house. The large black coat trailed on behind him as a gust of wind flew by. If it weren't for the small movement of the creature on the road, he would never notice the tiny snow-white kitten lying there.  
  
/Who would throw out their house cat at this time of the year...  
  
_You're totally going soft Kai!  
_  
Blame it on my teammates.../  
  
Without much effort, he picked the little kitten that was shivering from the cold. Try as he might but he failed to find a name tag on the poor thing anywhere, so with a bit of doubt and with Dranzer kept squawking in his head, Kai took of his scarf which allowed the cold atmosphere to touch the exposed skin on his neck. With the scarf in hand, the bluenette wrapped it around the shivering kitten and put the ball of fluff inside one of his cargo pockets before finishing his short journey.  
  
/I'll think of what to do with this fluffy thing later...right now I have Mr. I'm-all-about-food in my way with his Sugar-lover friend...god, why did I ever agreed to come?  
  
_Cuz you're going soft! Ha! I even convince you to keep that cute kitten!_  
  
One more remark from you, I'll have to find a bit beast that doesn't squawk so much.../  
  
And before he knew, he was in front of the dojo that sheltered his so- called "_low life_" friends.  
  
Well, looks like avoiding Tyson won't be a solution because as soon as the blunette saw his captain outside, he skipped out the door and greeted Kai in a big hug that would probably be his signature on his death penalty.  
  
"Kai buddy! Long time no see dude! How's it been?"  
  
"Tyson, let me remind you that it's only been 3 weeks since we saw each other and I'm not happy about this little reunion that we're having today...don't push it."  
  
"Aww, come on man! It's a nice day and the weather is great! No blizzard in sight!"  
  
"There are no blizzard in Tokyo dumbass..." With the not-so-nice comment said, the captain of the Bladebreakers aka. Mr. Sourpuss walked pass the cheerful bluenette and inside the house.  
  
_Time passes..._  
  
"Aww man...where is Rei?! I called his apartment and no one answered! Do you think something has happened to him?"  
  
"I really hope not Tyson...his our third blader! We can't compete in the tournament without him..."  
  
"Aww dude...this is just great..." It's been three hours since they have arrived and there was no sign of Rei anywhere.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang; distracting the currently troubled some group from their problem. The youngest of the group went to pick it up since Tyson is too lazy to move, Max just went on a sugar high and...well, we don't have to start on Kai do we now...  
  
"Moshi, moshi, this is Kenny speaking from Kinomiya residence." _(So polite man...-,-)_  
  
"Hey Kenny, it's Rei."  
  
"Oh hey Rei. Where are you? We've been waiting for over 3 hours!"  
  
"Gomen-nasai...I can't make it for the reunion..."  
  
"**WHAT**?! Why?"  
  
"I'm in China right now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you're over there?"  
  
"Emergency Kenny. Tell Kai and the others that I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to them."  
  
"What about the tournament Rei?"  
  
"I'll be there don't worry...this won't take long...alright I have to go now. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Saying farewell to the missing blader, Kenny hung up the phone while having three pairs of impatient eyes set on him.  
  
"Sooo! What did Rei say?!"  
  
"He won't be able to make it to the reunion but he will surely be there for the tournament."  
  
"Oh...where is he?"  
  
"In China for an emergency."  
  
"Oh..." The room went silent, but no before long.  
  
Soon a party was starting up as music blasted out from the steroid and snacks were being put on the table, which Tyson hogged almost all of it leaving only 1/5 for the rest of team, Kai who had no interest in partying, retreated into his room for the night.  
  
_Next Morning..._  
  
/God...my head hurts and I think I'm coming down with a fever or something. What happened to me? /  
  
In the mind of Rei Kon, that was the first thing his mind came up with as he awoke slowly from the long sleep.  
  
/The last thing I remembered was going unconscious...from what I can't recall.../  
  
Shaking his head slight, he did a good stretch and looked around with his still blurry eyes. Then...something clicked inside his head.  
  
/Why can't I feel my ponytail? /  
  
Sitting up as quick as the speed of light, Rei frantically looked around which gave him a bigger heart attack because through his eyes, everything looked so...so...BIG  
  
/Okay, calm down Rei. You just apparently landed in a HUGE bedroom with HUGE...beyblades? /  
  
This was getting weirder and weirder with the passing minute...  
  
_To Be continued..._  
  
Copyright © by Akata (aka. F. Zhao)  
  
**Akata:** how's that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Nah...you wouldn't be that harsh right? :P anywayz, hope to see your review soon!!! Ciao! 


	2. Change Of Attitude

**Akata:** HEY Y'ALL!! So glad you can rejoin me!

**Silver:** _glares_...me?

**Akata:** Oh right...rejoin US...:)

**Silver**: -.-

**Akata:** Sorry if you feel left out but...I'm just too hyper to think...=D

**Silver:** Freako...

**Akata:** -.- _sighs_...I LUV FINDING NEMO!!!! =3

**Silver:** Uh...you've watched it like half a year ago...

**Akata**: yeah, but I watched it today at dental floss again! =)

**Silver:** -.-

**Akata:** Reviewers THANK YOU!!!

J: Simple and short huh...heh...I meant ur name...=) anyways, thanx for dropping by!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Yey! I'm glad you like it! =7 Personally I don't think it rox that much...but if u say so!

Dranzen: You almost scared me there...isn't that pic just SOOOO kawaii!!!! Man I LUUUUV it...been putting it on ma comp for wallpaper for over 3 months!

Fluffy Kitten Aley Cat: Wow! That's great that this is to your enjoyment!

Sodipop5: I like ur user name! It reminds me of this movie called "The Outsiders" =D Thanx 4 reviewing!!! =) You just insured my confidence! If that make sense...

hogger warty : Whoa...one question a time dude...and yes, Kai still remembers there is a living, breathing creature inside his cargo pocket cuz Rei woke up on his bed in his new kitty form! =3

Yin Yang Tiger Girl: Yeah...me and ma stupid poor grammar...you remind me of ma friend, she always corrects EVERY single grammar mistake I have...=P it's quite annoying but it's a big helping hand...=)

Kitty: Oh yeah...it is going to be a Yaoi story...sorrie if it's to ur disappointment...but I am a loyal fan to KaiXRei!!! Ops...-.- such a spoiler...darn...

Suheil373: Oh, did I not make it clear that the kitten Kai picked up is Rei...um...well, it is...anyways, the transformation was very awkward, you have to read the reverse spell Hilary said out to kinda understand it...heh...

Imigo: Well, the person on the phone might be revealed la8er on in the chapters...but it's a MAYBE...oh and also, read the spell Hilary said again, it has the reverse of the spell that's been put onto Rei...how he is going to turn back...yeah...

Prozacfairy: Well, now it's clear to me that the part about the phone and the kitten transformation is confusing you readers...but you have to bare with it till la8er chapters...'' Silver will apologize for the confusion... (Silver: WHAT! Why me?!?! I didn't do it! YOU DID!!!) Heh...

Songs make me cry: Yey! We have something in common! =D some songs makes me cry too...=P But glad this fanfiction doesn't make you cry...I wouldn't want more sadness in the world then it already have right? Heh....

AoiSea: No, no, no, Hilary's spell didn't create two Rei's, it turned Rei into a kitten, and the phone call probably made you really confused...gomen-nasai you'll have to find out. Keep reading! And reviewing!! =)

TNTiggis: Thanx!!! =D I thought so too...

devilburns: =) yeppie! U reviewed! (you also reviewed my others stories too...whoa thanx!) I aboslutely luv some of ur stories!!! hehehe...anyways! Hope ya enjoy this chappie!

crazy mariah hater: woo, luuuuuv ur name...and yes...Rei is absolutely ADORABLE!!!!! =) I can see him now...=P Yes...no Mariah/Rei...that scares me now...even though I do still have one or two one-shots of that couple on my account...since I used to like that pairing when I first got into Beyblade...Heh...now's Kai/Rei allll the way!!!!! =D

**Akata**: All right, enjoy...

**Knocking On A Different Door**

Chapter 02: Change of Attitude

_Rei's POV_

Okay...this is all too weird...let's think...um...well, here I am sitting on someone's bed staring at Dranzer's bit which has grow really big overnight—oh wait, it's actually the fact that I've been turned from a NORMAL human into a TINY WHITE KITTEN!!!!!!!!

Okay, calm down, there's nothing to worry abou—nothing to worry about?!

-,- I think I know what happened...I've gone insane then has been put into a mental hospital where I died and gone to a place where everyone that died insane go, where everyone turns into some kind of animal...

Too true...

Rei! You've got to put yourself together and find the way out...I went through with Bryan's painful wind battle—don't want to remember that episode...and I've gone through to losing Driger against Dunga, so I can go through this...

Find a way out, find a way out, find a way ou—I have gone insane...-.-

Ha! The door! Yes! Now I just have to find a way to stack up something so I can reach the door knock...which let me tell you, is A MILLION MILES ABOVE ME!!!!

Breath Rei, Breath...

I'm okay. Now let's see, what can I stack up...well, with my new form, I can practically pick up...nothing...

Heh...new plan...

Okay, let's see, I can maybe launch Dranzer

_crack_

And smash the door open—yeah right...

Crack 

Why is Dranzer here anyway? Kai wouldn't just leave her anywhere...

**CRA**ckk 

Maybe this is Kai's room...ehh...anyways, I

**CRACK**

Okay, what the hell is all the cracking—OWW!!!

_Silence_

_Silence_

Okay, apparently, I've just been thrown across the room by the door, which swung open without a warning—correction, there was a warning wasn't there...the cracking sounds? Arrggg...why is my life so hard?!

Hey, I like having soft paws...they feel good against your sour spot...heheheh... (Isn't that just an absolutely cute image!!! A tiny kitten rubbing its head with one of its paws while sitting there against the wall.... awww!!!! )

Okay, right now the conclusion is that someone is invading Kai's room!!!! They are probably here to steal Dranzer, oh my god! I've got to get there before they—oh, it's only Kai...

_Normal POV_

A small whimper echoed softly around the silent room as Kai Hiwatari entered. Looking around, he spotted Dranzer sitting on the bed stand while eyes landing on something missing on the bed.

/Where is that little kitten I brought with me? Probably ran off /

Scanning the room the make sure that the thought was true, he almost missed the small lump against the white walls.

/Darn it, why does that cat have to be so white.../

Slowly approaching the small white form, Kai reached out and picked up the adorable kitten as he walked back to where Dranzer was currently located in the room. Half dropped half sat the kitten onto its original spot, the blunette pocketed Dranzer and his launcher and was about to leave the room when a small meow stopped him in his tracks.

/What the.../

Turning back around, he saw the kitten meowing yet again with two large golden eyes that could case the shine of real gold in shame.

"What do you want now..." returning back beside his bed, the Russian asked no one in particular.

In reach of the ball of snow-white fur once more, the crimson-eyed boy carefully placed it inside one of his cargo pockets again and walked out of the door, leaving no living, breathing creature behind.

/Why does this fur ball remind me so much of Rei...Argh, probably just my imagination.../

Leaving the thought to hang out with all the other ones about a certain neko-jin, the captain of the bladebreakers grabbed the long coat from the hall closet and resides into it while exited the dojo and taking out his blade when he came closer to the beydish.

/Okay, let's see if Kenny's upgrade has actually helped.../

Even though the snow was shoved out from Tyson's back yard and all around the dojo, the ground was still slightly slippery, but that didn't concern in Kai's mind. Launching his beloved Dranzer onto the ground, he immediately commanded her to zigzag through the white pieces of papers hanging lowly down on the ground. Just as he got to the last piece of paper without touching any of them or making enough wind to move them, a small jock of pain shot through this lower body from his thigh, making him lose his concentration while tearing throw the last white sheet.

"Darn it..." Letting Dranzer spin on the spot, the blunette reached into his cargo pocket once more and pulled out the creature inside.

Rei shivered a bit as the cold crawled in on him, even with the white kitty fur outside; he is after all just a newborn baby kitten without the full fur coat of a grown cat. Opening his neko eyes, he was surprised to stare right into a pair of wine-filled eyes, ones now filled with anger towards him since he accidentally poked through Kai's pants with one of his small claw.

Coming face to face with the creature as he held the little thing by its neck (ya know the skin on the back of the kitten neck where most people like to hold? Yeah...I hate it when they hold cats like that but...it seems to fit Kai...), Kai glared right into the large sun-lilted eyes.

"Alright, you made me lose focus, so you have to go!" Hearing the bitterness in those spoken words, the little white fur ball meowed softly as it tried to tuck its head back from the cold glare, when that didn't work, it pulled out its baby paw and tried an attempt to slap Kai's nose, due to its small among of strength for a new born kitten, it was unable to, instead, its paw got stuck on Kai's nose, making little tine weenie scratches on it, which is barely visible. (Isn't that just the funnies thing!!! Heheh...the paw on Kai's nose while his has this expression on his face -.-...lol...)

"Grrr..." Pulling the creature away from his face, Kai silently commanded Dranzer to return to his hand. Carefully pocketing her, he dropped the other object in his hand back into his cargo pocket, this time, letting its paws face the outside of his pocket.

/Where can I put this thing.../

Searching for a place where he can leave the baby neko behind so he can actually concentrate on training, Kai looked everywhere, around the corners of the street intersection, along the road, under the tree, but everywhere is covered with a snow white coat and if he left the kitten in the snow, it was bound to freeze to death since its so white and with little fur covering it body.

Feeling the slightest vibration from inside his cargo pocket, he opened it and saw the chibi neko has turned into a ball of fur as the kitten curled itself up to try and keep its body temperature at normal degree, yet it was still shivering from the cold that seeped in since the material of the cargo pants wasn't so warm to stay in.

Feeling the sympathy tucking at his heart, he took the creature out and pulling off his scarf which was made out of much warmer material, he wrapped the long cloth around the kitten and covered it with the last bit of the white piece of cloth, so to keep it warm. Deciding against putting it back into his cargo pocket, Kai tied four piece of the scarf together to form a small bag, he held the knot as the kitten inside hung at the bottom of the scarf, feeling much warmer now as it stopped shivering.

/God...am I going soft or what.../

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Akata:** awww, isn't that just nice of Kai... so unlike him...hehe...never knew it only takes a cute little kitten like Rei to change his behaviour.

**Kai:** Who are you again?

**Akata:**...-.-

**Kai: **Oh yeah...I forgot you existed...

**Akata:** _pouts_ big meanie!

**Silver**: =D nice one Kai! _Smirks and high fives with Kai_

**Akata**: -.- _sighs_ alright...fine, I'll make sure Rei suffers badly in all of the stories! Hmph!

**Kai:** O.O...

**Akata:** =PHA! Beat that Kai!

**Silver**:..._walks off to get Rei_

**Kai:** _glares_ you don't **DARE** touch him! Or you'll be in heaven..._murmurs_ or hell...before you know it!

**Akata:** Awww...I just luuuuuv to torture you Kai! Heh...and if I ended up in hell, you'll be poked by a fork for the rest of ur life!

**Kai:** I so hate you...

**Akata:** I luv you too poo-kie! =3

**Kai:** O.O _dashes off_

**Akata:** All right you peeps out there, who are reading right now, REVIEW!!!! =D


	3. Cats Hate Water

**Akata:** Oh my god...!!!! You readers and the nicest thing that's ever happen to me!!! Besides my family and ma dear friendz...Heh...

**Silver:** Which is practically everyone that will ever be nice to you...

**Akata:** Oh and did I mention that you are NOT included in the friend category..._smirks_

**Silver:** Of course...I'm considered family to you..._sticks out tongue_

**Akata:** Hmph! _Folds arms and turns away_

**Kai:** I wonder when you two turn into 2 year olds...

**Silver: **_glares_

**Akata:**_ glares_

**Kai:** I'm just saying to stop wasting time! There are some very impatient readers out there..._looks over at the restless audience_

**Akata: **heh...right, anyways, here are our thanx and reply to the reviewers!

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high

Really? Aww, me too! I got that adorable idea from this photo I have of one of my friend's baby cat...it's absolutely adorable!!!!! =3

Dranzen: 

Aww, you didn't actually scare me...okay, you kinda did but that's okay. =) As for Dranzer...I consider the bit beast as a her since most of the writers on thinks that too...=D I just get a good feeling that Dranzer is a she, but that's just an opinion, you can think whatever you like! Unleash your imagination!! =7

Bonnie Mizuhara: 

Yes, I luv a good sense of imagery! =P and of course this will be a KaiXRei, they are the ultimate pairing!!! I would never be a traitor...=3 my loyalties lies within that pairing...

Dragon-girl 02:

Yes, I understand you. Cuteness does drive people insane sometimes, you won't believe how many times I squealed while writing the last chapter...my mom thought I had brain damage from that electric shock I'd have earlier that day...heheheh...=P

Songs make me cry:

As I point out above...kawaii-ness drives people insane...;) now, here the method to calm down from such cuteness...just hold your breathe...=) trust me it works...don't breath, hold your breathe! _Wink, wink_

Heh...

Kitty:

Really? Pwee, I thought you were against KaiRei...=) but I'm so glad to find another KaiRei fan out there! Yey! _Adds Kitty to KaiRei fan list_ heh...

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: 

Uhh...can you explain the face? Or is it a symbol? ?? really can't figure it out...=P

Sasukes IceKitten:

I hope I spelled your user name right...;) yes, you're quite right, it did take me forever to update...but I'm not a slowpoke because apparently one of my friends on haven't updated her fanfic for over a year and a half...=)

Yin Yang Tiger Girl:

I know! =) It's just so absolutely cute! And thanx for the grammar correction...-.- my grammar's bad...so sue me will ya...no wait, don't sue me!!! Me got no money!!! Heheh...Oh and about that picture, it's of Kai walking on the sidewalk while looking back down at the end of his scarf in a kind of annoyed expression, while Rei hung on the end of his white scarf in this kind of black kitten outfit... he was barely any bigger then two palms, and it was really cute! =3 I totally agree!! SUGAR IS DA BOMB!!! Let's rule the world with sugar!!!! =)

TigerRain a.k.a Tara:

Well...hey there! I bet you probably skipped the last chapter where I thanked the reviewers that reviewed chapter 1. Many of them asked the exact same question, so I'll just repeat myself again. The answer to that might not be revealed very soon, or maybe never...=) You just have to continue reading and hopefully I give you a few clues...or maybe none at all, but I don't think I'm prepared to tell any of you who called on the phone, but the white kitten Kai picked up is definitely the real Rei. And, I don't really know when the other bladebreakers will find out about the kitten...since if they do, Kai's reputation, as a cold-hearted sourpuss will be crashing down. But I think it's gonna happen in this chapter =D that was long...heh...

Meow! Rei-Rei:

Okie...another curious reader asking how Rei could of called...mmm...why don't you just scoop down and I'll give all those curious kittens out there that answer to that...=3

Hogger warty:

That's okie, I get on sugar soo often my parents think I'm a nutcase too...heh...and yes, don't you just luuuuv my description of the cute, innocent, adorable, tiny, cute, vulnerable, cute...kitten? Lolz, I can just imagine when all of Kai's icy walls melts away...=P As for that question about Rei seeing things while with Kai...mmm...read and find out!!! =) Oh, well, I'm not sure just how deep Kai's feelings are for Rei...=3 after all, authors does have limited powers...and, I also have absolutely no idea if Rei likes Kai. I think Rei does like Kai, and besides, this is a KaiRei fanfic so they have to kinda like each other at the beginning to make things more interesting, don't ya think? =)

Suheil373:

It seems that everyone is on sugar high at the time they reviewed...=3 so was I =) It's a small world...and I totally understand that attention span...I once tried to read this one-shot, and it took me like the whole day before I can finally understand what was going on...not that the story was bad or anything...just I had a whole bag of candy in front of me that my mom dropped off as she went shopping...heh...

AoiSea: 

Ooo, cat food! That'll be a fun idea to put in here! =) With the other bladebreakers' help, Kai'll probably have a good idea what to buy for the little kitten...though I wonder if Rei'll get use to the cat food...thanx! You just gave a very, very nice idea! =3 And yes, only time can tell.

Devilburns: 

It's absolutely adorable!! =3 heheheh...

Keisan: 

Whoa...a looong review...mmm. Let see. Yes Kai is a bit OOC but that's the way my world goes...=) Well, it was by pure coincidence that Rei was turned into a kitten, it could have been anyone, but if it were anyone, then there wouldn't be a very interesting story to tell now would there...=P And as for the phone call, scoop down and see my answer.

Yes! Now that you mentioned it, Sodapop does kinda reminds me of Joey...mm...interesting...who was your favourite character? Sodapop was mine...=) he is just the best character in there...in the middle of the trio brothers and looking like a greek god...=3

Game-kid17:

Oh, I've never seen you here...are you new? Well, I hope you come up with something good to write 'bout...sorrie if ur idea and mine are similar...=3 that happened to me once too...lolz...it's funnie how the world works...and I'm glad you are enjoying it! --Well, of course ur enjoying...or else you wouldn't review if u didn't like it...now would u? Nah...=D

**Akata:** all right, for all those who are confused—yet still—by the phone call, its all part of the suspense guys! You've got to have a little mystery to the story to make it more interesting ya know...=P So that's my little dip of mystery. And I don't know for sure if the answer will be there or not, just gotta read on. =7 now, on to chapter 3 that you've all been waiting for.

**Knocking On A Different Door**

Chapter 03: Cats hate water

"Kai! There you are! Where've you been man? We were waiting for like...forever!" Tyson exclaimed as he watched the calm team captain pace across the living room of the blue dojo, holding his white scarf, which was in a bundle in his palms.  
"..." Without a reply as usual, the silent boy entered the current bedroom, and exited a few minutes later.  
"Oh great...why did I even bother calling him over...it's not like he'll start up a nice conversation or anything...the guy's just plain boring!" grunting at the fading shadow into the washroom, Tyson folded his arms in a stubborn manner and glared at the retreating form.  
"Aww, come on Tyson, you've known Kai for this long. You should know that that's his typical style..." Trying to cheer up his best friend, Max said in a reassuring tone.  
"Yeah well, I just wish that old grump can change a little for once..." that was his last grunted sentence before his little brain went back to revolve around more childish things, such as the currently television show that is beaming through the TV. 

/This is just great...why did Tyson call me to come all the way over to his house just to sleep over and do nothing! Argh...that lazy brainless of a team mate should train extra hours. /

Well, the doing nothing part wasn't completely true. They'd all agree to stay at Tyson's house to train for the next coming tournament and for the reunion, which had taken place the day before yesterday. But in the mean time, there was nothing for Kai to do around here but just lounging around and watching Tyson stuff his face day after day. They'd all voted that training was going to start the day after tomorrow, since they all wanted some free time with their old friends, which was Tyson's stupid idea...

/I don't know why I even bother sometimes...putting up with those brats.../

He was distracted when the creature in his hands moved slowly, the lump under the scarf began to slowly rise, and the top began frantically moving around along with panicky meows echoing softly around the washroom.

Sighing slowly, Kai pulled the white material off the white kitten and then dropped the long piece of clothes in a corner. And he'd once again, held the little animal by the scuff of its neck, this time, making sure it won't be able to reach his face to add more additions to his feature (Aaa, handsome, strong feature..._starts dreaming off_).

Staring it straight in the eye, Kai then slowly shook his head before he placed it on the sink counter and went to take a bath. Filling up the tub with the right temperature, Kai began to strip down.

_Rei's POV_

Earlier today, I've done a bad thing...I ruined Kai's face! I knew I shouldn't of tried to smack him...but I never knew a baby kitten was so weak! No wonder they need their mother's full protection.

And now...I'm watching the guy I happen to admire strip down...to...well, to whatever he needs to take a bath...which is practically nothing...which means I'll see him...naked...which means...oh god...

If I were a normal human right now, which thankfully I'm not, my whole face would be tomato red...even as a kitten, which is a very strange new experience, I could still feel the heat raising.

Oh great...I've just meowed and caught his attention...

And he is naked!!!!! GAAAH! Close eyes, this is inappropriate for children under the age of 16!! Wait...I am 16...heh...my fault. (Not so good at describing body parts...so, no ranted R in here...=) sorry for those horny fans out there...=P)

But still! I've NEVER seen anyone naked...let a long a teammate...okay, I have to breath...breath...breath...don't worry, he can't see the blush, he can't see my nervousness, and besides...he doesn't know it's me...so what he doesn't know can't hurt him right? Yeah...it can hurt me!

_Normal POV_

Stripping down to nothing, Kai was about to step into the bath which is now filled with warm liquid when yet, another soft meow echoed to his ears. Turning around, Kai noticed for the first time that the white fur covering the kitten was lingering with tiny bits of dirt and melting snow.

/Great...I have to give this runt a bath...sheesh, now I know what it would be like if Rei had actually gotten that baby tiger cub for my birthday last year.../

Glaring softly at the kitten who closed its eyes for unknown reasons, the Russian sighed once more at how soft he'd gotten over this furball, as he picked it up by the scuff of its neck once more and shifted over to the edge of the bath tub, prepare to take a nice warm bath along with his new pet.

/Yeah, yeah, yeah...I've taken in account that this thing is going to be my 'pet' for the short time that it's staying with me till I can find the irresponsible person who owns it. /

It seems that the fact of the cat hating water was true, because at the first sight of element, the kitten's shiny golden eyes widened to an adorable image yet horror was reflecting off the mirrors of its eyes, as it began to kick it's little furry paws to try and get away from the liquidy substance, yet being very unsuccessful.

Kai smirked at the reaction to the water as he lowered the creature closer to the water surface. A terrified meow escaped its throat as the struggling continued, the movement increasing. Several other horrified meows echoed around as the kitten's tail touched the water, and the instant it did, it was immediately curled up into a round ball shape against its bottom to try and keep it dry from the horrible element that is water.

/Every cat's nightmare...I wonder how Rei would react if I dropped him into a pond...mmm...interesting thought...maybe I should try it someday.../

Continued to smirk evilly at the thought, Kai stepped into the warm water, and sat down at the bottom, letting his whole body sink into the welcoming water, while the hand that held the kitten still lingered on top, ready to release it any second.

"Time for your bath..." with a final warning, the blunette released the runt from his grip who let out a scared meow as it hit the water.

Of course, Kai wasn't that malicious, he'd prepared to catch the little furball under the water, as one of his hands supported the kitten while it sat on it with its wet head popping out of the water as it embraced the little creature's body like a mother would a child.

Blinking its large golden eyes a few times as its body adjusted to the warmth, the kitten looked towards its 'owner' for a few seconds before letting out a comforting meow and snuggled deeper into the water, apparently liking the warmth. Finding that it didn't need its forepaws to support itself to sit up, the white furry creature began to play with the swirling water all around it, twisting and turning to try and catch something Kai couldn't quite see.

Finding the substance to its astonishment, a playful expression appeared on the water cupped face as it continued to be fascinated by the element of water. One of its forepaw accidentally hit against the water's surface, creating a small splash that landed on the baby neko's face.

Immediately, it began to blink in confusing, and using its other forepaw, it tries to wipe off whatever it was that had gotten onto its face, but being the newborn kitten that it is, there wasn't much knowledge at everyday life in the kitten's mind. Kai watched all this happen and couldn't help but let his lips curl slightly upwards to form a small smile, while the creature continued using its forepaws to get rid of whatever has landed on its face, straightening out its white fur in the process.

/It's adorable.../

And who wouldn't be thinking that, with its white fur plastered onto its face, framing it as shimmering drops of crystal clear water lingered at the end of its transparent whiskers, adding that adorable expression on its face, with two tiny paws covering its little shiny black nose and head titled slightly sideways in a confused manner as bright amber eyes shone with wonder and bewilderment. The whole image of the kitten just screams out "**ADORABLE**" and still has space for innocence to take place.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Kai leaned against the edge of the bathtub and rested there, with his eyes closed, his elbow against the side of the tub, supporting his hand, which held the creature that he claimed to be 'adorable'.

He didn't know just how much time has passed as he drifted off, but tiny little splashes against his face snapped him back into reality. Automatically, a glare appeared on his face as he reopened his eyes to scowl at whoever that dared to splash him. But couldn't as he stared right into a pair of amber eyes filled with happiness and delight. Seeing it was the little runt that had used it tiny paws to pour water onto his face, an evil idea came to mind as he dropped his hand which had supported the little neko, letting the baby cat panic for a moment before pushing it towards his chest which was a few centimetres under water, letting the furball sit on it.

Blinking a few times to get the water out of its eyes, the baby kitten shook its head from side to side to get rid of some of the water while it splashed onto Kai's face again and then meowed.

"What do you think your doing?"

Glaring playfully at the creature in front of his face, a smirk cupped his feature as he stared at its cute features.

/When did the word 'cute' enter my vocabulary? Gee, I've got to start training more.../

After a few moments just staring at the team captain of the bladebreakers, it extended one of its baby paws and moved it across one side of Kai's cheeks, wiping away the blue paint on his face. A few seconds later, it did the same thing with the other side of the bluenette's cheeks, and now Kai's face titled above the water, paint-free.

_Rei's POV_

I can do so much in this kitty form...and it wouldn't get me kicked off the team. Oh great, now my paws are blue...but, Kai look...so much more human and younger without that stupid blue shark marks...though he also look more vulnerable and innocent too...I really wish he wouldn't wear those symbols for one day...while I'm back in my human form of course...

Oh well, it's still nice to see him in kitty form...after all; it's still the same old me...just in a different form.

Letting my baby paws sink into the water as the blue substance mixed with the liquid, and off my fur, I continue to stare at the paint-freed face. It's just so strange to see another side of Kai that I've never imagine I would be able to see...

Oh no...no, no, no...I'm not falling any harder for Kai, no way! Uh-uh...no, no, no!

Alright, alright! I am falling harder for him...damn that...I should of never came back to Japan...what was I thinking? Like Kai'll ever harbour the same feelings for me...all I'm gonna get is rejection! Man...that bites...

Maybe sleep'll do some good, I'm exhausted...

_Normal POV_

A few moments later, the white kitten meowed in a sweet tone which was followed by a small yawn (well, since it's a baby kitten, it can't yawn too big, since it doesn't have a big moth—unlike Tyson—so, naturally it's a small yawn) Its soft fur pushing harder against Kai's bare skin underneath the water as it stretched slightly and moved up to Kai's neck. Licking one side of his cheeks with its small red tongue, another soft meow escaped its lips as it folded its arms one on top of the other on Kai's shoulder and rested its head on there, eyes closing shut wanting to get some rest.

/Maybe I should too.../

Sitting up in a slow motion so the kitten wouldn't fall off, the bluenette cupped the small creature in his hands and stood up from the water. Reaching over the edge of the tank to get one of the fluffy towels. He laid one onto the side of the sink counter and softly placed the slumbering kitten on there.

Quickly drying off and putting on his scarlet PJ's, the crimson-eyed Russian lifted the object along with the towel and exited the mist-filled washroom, while dropping his dirty clothes into the laundry basket on his way out.

"Hey Kai! You've spent quite some time in there...what were you—" in a rather loud voice, Tyson spoke.

"Shush up Tyson!" In a demanding voice, Kai of the bladebreakers continued across the spacious room and to where his sleeping bag laid as he sent a glare across his shoulders at his confused teammate.

"What's up Kai?" Noticing the object lying motionless in his captain's hands, Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"..." Not in the mood for talking (Not that he ever is...) he searched through his bag for another fluffy towel to cover the creature up to keep it out of the hands of a fever.

"Ehh...Kai...there's a kitten on that towel..."speaking so, the Japanese gawked at the creature in owe.

"I know that..." in his usual cold voice while an annoyance also laid on top of that, Kai sighed and replied reluctantly.

"Tyson, why don't you just leave out all the questions..." a signal to the end of their little conversation, Kai snuggled into his sleeping bag and turned to face the wall where the kitten laid against, his back towards the rest of the room.

"Okay...but you better explain this tomorrow..." Not wanting to leave out his curiosity, Tyson said while making Kai promise something he doesn't want to do.

"Whatever..." that was the last word the cold-hearted captain spoke to his cobalt-headed friend as Tyson slowly turned and made his way out of the room.

As soon as he heard the footsteps of the annoying teammate fading off, he reached out one of his hands and lightly petted the slumbering animal while leaving a small kiss on its forehead, letting its soft fur tickle against his skin for a second, feeling its tenderness.

"'Night kitten..." in a voice barely above a whisper, a blissful smile graced his parted lips as the one who claimed to be Prince of the ice, drifted off into his own world, unknown of the reducing layers of ice around his heart.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Akata:** Aww! Doesn't that just gives you the fluffy warm feeling and makes you want to say...AWWW!!!=) I especially loved this chapter because you can clearly see Kai's walls of ice slowly melting off and drifting away...Heheheh...the last part just makes me think that that was the actual human Rei that was lying there beside him..._squeals_ this is turning out to be adorable! Don't ya think? Review!!! =D and I'll expect to see those grammar corrections in the reviews right? =3 I luv you pplz oh so much...


	4. Strange State Of Mind

**A/N: **I am sincerely sorry for my tardiness and laziness…yes, I have disappeared for over 3 months and now I have been revived by a very kind gentleman. His name shall not be revealed to anyone at anytime, anywhere. Anyways, here is the chapter many of the reviewers have asked me to put up. Typical for reviewers and readers. Those who are wonderful and talented authors or authoresses, you understand right? I'll shut up now…

**Miss you all.**

Thanks To: 

Hipa: Agree, those two will always be a matched made in heaven.

Keisan: Hey again! Yes it's a little bit OOC for Kai, but everyone needs to change in a while O. Hai, the "Night Kitten…" thing is suppose to kinda remain you of Rei and make you think that it's actually Rei that Kai was talking to…I know, I know. I'm such a genius (Silver: Pff, please…)…J/K! Yeah…I was thinking about that idea…maybe it'll work for the ending but I don't know yet. It's oh far away that I don't really want to think about it or else I would just rush towards the ending…XP . I hate grammar, Silver is supposed to be the grammar freak but she never helps me…T. T…my weakest point in grammar is the stupid tenses and run-on sentences…lolz…they made us do this thing back in elementary where the person that can write the longest sentence without using more then 3 of "and's and "or"s and any of those clauses, they win a lollipop. That was waaaay back in grade 6 when I was still in ESL ;P

Champ Bear aka. Bonnie Mizuhara: Yep, yep so kawaii! (Hearing that a lot in reviews for this fanfic…I wonder why –sarcasm, sarcasm-…O) (Silver: Baka…)

Fortirith-going-on-a-sugar-high: The king of ice! Yeah, nice name! ) I prefer Mr. Sourpuss but w/e. XD Still, you have original thoughts! Me like that!

Fluffy kitten and Alley Cat: Yeah! Kittens really do the trick don't they! XP, which is another reason why Kai and Rei should be the ultimate pairing! -Goes to worship KaiRei pictures and fanfics- O (Silver: She worships the ground they walk on…or at least, in the anime…;)

Raymond: Yeah…the part with the bathroom incident was very…"nice" to read…hohoho (Silver: You sound like…an old man…) (W/E!)…Rei is not as innocent as he seems!

TigerRain a.k.a. Tara: TOTALLY! Mmm…Kai is overprotective by nature…I wonder if he'll ever let them…XP Probably not.

Hogger warty: Whoa! Slow down! Did ya know curiosity kill the cat? (Silver: That is so lame…god…where is your imagination!) (Oh shut up you Meat-head) (Silver: Oh, so Now I'm the meat head? What are you then?) (-Sticks out tongue-) Oh, the hell with it, you'll live, after all cats have nine lives! XD Okay, let's just say you'll find some of the answer la8er on into the story! Oh, and thanks so much on that comment about my colourful writing…I know I'm not the best writer but at least you enjoyed reading it right? Try to make some positive-ties around here…lolz…positive-ties…ha!

Dranzen: True, true. –Nods- Very true indeed. XD

Zoutou Ivanov: Do you like Yuuri? Like a lot? Cuz from your user name, its Ivanov…Yuri's last name is also Ivanov…Heh…just wondering. And yes, this fanfic is one of my most proud-est productions because it is beyond adorable and absolutely cute to think about! It makes me feel happie all the time.

TNTiggis: Yeah, I hate it when I forget whatever it was I was gonna say…but then after a while I remember it again…heh…weird…D glad you're luving this!

AoiSea: TOO TRUE, TOO NICE, TOO…I ran out of words…lolz…poor keyboards…anyways, yes as a matter of fact, a tournament is coming near. I wonder if Rei'll be able to compete in it…lolz, gives me an image of a kitten nuzzling a Beyblade…hahahaha! That'd be funnie. And CUTE!

Devilburns: Well as you wanted, more is here! Check it out! ;P

Renanime Angel: Kai…-daydreams-…-an hour passes by and the keyboard is covered with drool- uh? Oh, rit, review…XP This fanfic as you already know, is inspired by a picture of KaiRei I saw long ago! It's a lovely and sweet picture, though Kai seems to be kinda annoyed at the kitten clinging to his scarf, but it's still kawaii! Hope you had a good catnap! I know I have! XD

Dragon-girl 02: Yes, very true about the parents not understanding a thing…it's so frustrating some times! And I'm still working on him naming that kitten…XP

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! P It's a FLUFFY World in here! Heh…and I luuuv the face!

Prozacfairy: I've hearing so much of that! Thanx for ya time and patience! ;)

saFire flamE: It's all about the fluffs and the love…and I'm so glad my writing can create images in your mind…and those images are not of those that are ranted-R…XP I just luv it when someone puts me on their fav. List…it's so rewarding!

* * *

Knocking On A Different Door 

Chapter 4: Strange State Of Mind

* * *

"Kai! Would ya hurry up already! We're getting old here!" Takao's loud and annoying voice rang through the dojo, making lighter and litter things fall over by the shaking voice.

"Shut the hell up Takao!" Kai's deep and steady voice shouted back accompanied by annoyance and frustration, which he usual held for the empty-headed bluenette.

"…" For once the dojo was in peace and quiet, but…not for long

30 seconds later that same irritating sound begun again…

"KAAAAI! HURRY! I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE ACTION! HURRY UP SLOWPO—OWW!" The heavy vibration of the voice could of destroy a pair of healthy, working ears.

"Takao, didn't I tell you to shut up?" When the blunette finally got off of the floor from the previous attack made by the captain of the Bladebreakers, he stared right into a pair of annoyed, irritated, death-promising, cold, dark, glaring eyes.

"Eh-hehe, right!" Knowing the dangers, the sapphire-eyed teen slowly moved back, with a large sweat drop hanging off the back of his head and mouth delivering a kind of nervous laughter.

Glaring a little longer, the oldest of the Bladebreakers turned and headed out the front gate of the blue dojo.

It was a strangely sunny day for a winter in Tokyo, the snow on the sidewalks and cold concrete ground had begun melting bit by bit. It was already proceeding into later December and it should have been the time for more snow to fall but instead, it was the revise.

Kai was secretly happy that the snow was melting away bringing the arrival of spring since he personally hated snow as it reminded him too much of Russia and his childhood days. And of course, that annoying brat won't leave him alone!

"Hey Kai, where did you find that kitten? You promise you'd tell us today!" Takao continued to nag at the Russian.

Unfortunately, Kai's theory of Takao having a short-memory span appears to be proven false.

Darn…

"A kitten? Really? How come you never told us about it Kai?" Max with his big cute summer sea blue eyes stared at his captain in curiosity and surprise.

"…" Kai kept on walking, trying his best to keep his temper down and in its place.

"Come on Kai! Tell us!" the naïve sapphire-haired boy questioned again, encouraging Kai. But as usual, he still hasn't learnt his lesson from previous death attacks. He was actually encouraging Kai to kill him, signing his own death warranty without realization of it.

Silly Takao…

"…" Kai still didn't respond to the bluenette's constant nagging.

"Kai, you promised remember! And besides it's just a kitten! What's there to hide?"

Taking a deep cold-aired breath, Kai continued to walk. He could feel the warm body heat of the neko against his thighs, it gave him the urge to pull it out and hold the thing instead of trapping it inside the pocket, but Kai knew better. If the kitten ever appeared before Takao's or Max's site, they will murder it by their over-welcoming hugs and all those mushy "awws" and "kawaii" squeaks

Kai assumed it was still asleep since it wasn't moving around in the small space. He'd had a hard time deciding weather to leave it at Takao's Dojo or to bring it along with him to the park. In the end, he decided to bring it since Takao's Grandpa was bound to find it while they were away, and somehow, Kai didn't trust anyone to go alone with the white furball.

/God Kai, where is your discipline! It's just a cat for god sake!

_Kai-san, I think it's more then JUST a cat to you. It reminds you so much of Rei doesn't it._

No…of course not…it's just a kitten…and Rei is actually a human being

_Well, you can lie to me, but you know I'm right…I'm over 3000 years old Kai, I understand these things ten thousand times better then you do._

Oh stop your lectures…right now I don't need you squawking in my head when I have those two nagging, annoying teammates to deal with…

_Fine, fine…_

…/

"Kaaaaaaaai! You ppppromise!"

Ergh…the horror…

That ever so annoying voice broken the peaceful atmosphere of the morning breeze, and swept away any silence that Kai had hoped for. Takao was pleading like a 5-year-old pleads for his parents to buy him the new toy.

Hands clutched into two fists, he tried his best to control and contain the otherwise, murderous being inside him. Takao was bound to get killed if he hadn't the skills to calm himself. Oh the pain…

Just when he thought he would finally lose it with the ham head of a blader, the smallest of mews reached his ears. The sound was of innocence, softness and most of all, _cuteness._

And then came the most disturbing noise, the scratching of materials. Only one explanation for such thing;

The little furball as Kai would refer it to, was trying to find a way out.

And like before, it annoyed the Russian. Yet at the same time, it was all somehow oh-so-very-_adorable_.

/Adorable? Egh...I hate that word...god help me.../

And while 2/3 of his brain is telling him to just abandon the kitten like its owner did, that _tiny whiny_ section of his mind told him to care for it. It's foolish, I know.

Ignoring the brain-racking, temper-rising voice still ringing beside him, Kai reached into his cargo pocket and scooped it out. Bouncing it slightly in his palm, Kai watched as the kitten tried its best to adjust to the unexpectedly bright sunlight. Rubbing its shimmering orbs with the two tiny paws, it blinked a few times and then just sat there staring back at the crimson orbs, which reminded the bluenette just a little too much of the currently missing team member.

And then came the most…disgusting, painfully annoying, irritating voice.

"AWWW!" Non-other than the blue-headed, imbecile that actually had a name. Takao Kinomiya. The one and only.

And without thinking, he began to take the little white furball from Kai's palm. Wrong move.

**SMACK-**

There. He's done it. He finally did it! He finally let his temper take control and had smacked the bluenetteupside thehead so hard that Takao lost his balance and fell, right into the melting snow. Talk about overprotective and temper building.

Kai caught the kitten before it had the chance to land and walked away from the scene he'd just made, leaving behind the blond who immediately went to help Takao get up.

Oh great. He's getting a headache…he could feel it coming. He hates headaches.

/And it's all that baka's fault! Dammit/

And then he suddenly stopped, making his wild spiky hair wave gently.

Let's rewind what just happened.

He had just smacked a living human being across the head. And all because of what? Because Takao had dared to touch the kitten, and to try and take it away from him.

/Wha…/

He's mind froze over and he felt completely numb for a moment. He had lose his temper over a small _furball_ that he found. He had _murderous thoughts_ about Takao over a small _furball_. He was overprotective over a small **furball**!

/Okay, I am going nuts…DRANZER!

_What is it now? I'm trying to get some sleep._

Yes, and did you hear all that just now!

_Yes I heard. And why are you fussing over this like a girl fussing over her hair?_

Dranzer! Don't push me right now…

_Alright, alright. So you whacked him across the head, so what? You always do that! You do that almost 10 times a day._

Yes, but I don't do that over a mere kitten!

_Didn't we already talked about this?_

…

_If my memories serve me right, I did mention it to you. You were just denial._

…

_Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my nap. And try and keep your thoughts down! Until you figure this out, please don't disturb me._

Hn.

What the hell is wrong with me! --Wait, no, okay, nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine! I'm just fine.../

And as those (may I say, beautiful, mysterious, dee--gets dragged off-) crimson eyes lowered, they sank into a pair of (may I remind you, ADORABLE!) blinking amber ones. The kitten was still there...it was still there, being oh-so-cute and innocent.No one could possbile get mad at this snow-white fur-coated neko.

"Meow..." No one.

/Dammit.../

For Kai,it was onto a whole lot of thinking.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I was finally able to finish over about 5 months of absence…heh…anywayz, ciao til' next time! 


	5. Lost and Found

**Akata:** Hello again, I know how painful it is to wait for something…for two years…

**Silver:** Trust me, it's not as painful as spending even a year with you….

**Akata:** T.T Whatever…Anyways, I AM SO VERY SINCERELY VERY DEEPLY VERY TERRIBLY SORRY!!! I'll try my best to make it up to you great pplz!!! Since Provincials are FINALLY over for me, I can FINALLY update…but like I said, it might not be as good as before, since I haven't looked at any of the stories since…the stone ages!

**Silver:** Your story was never really good, so you don't have to worry.

**Akata:** Gosh! Is it just me, or have you become more sarcastic!

**Silver:** Why thank you, I've been practising.

**Akata:** T. T I was being sarcastic…

**Silver:** You're not very good at it…

**Akata: **. …Well then…I'll just…go on to thank all of the great reviewers!! _Pushes Silver off the stage _

**I'm SO DEEPLY SINCERELY FROM-THE-BOTTOM-OF-MY-HEART SORRY!!**

Black Panther137 Thanks! I hope this chapter is also a "great work" like you said. Hopefully…

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf : I know! I just LUV Rei!! And yes, I am updating now but I know it's been a year…SORRY!! And thanks for reviewing for the other chapters too!! That means you read it! YEY!

dark-night-sky: Doesn't like cute? How can ANYONE resist cute lil Rei kitten?!?! _wails and runs around_ I'm okay…anyway, sorry if it's not to your liking! But this story is all about cuteness and…MORE CUTENESS!!! well, and fluff of course! But thanks Kitty!! This has been my cutest story yet!

I'm only awake when the full moon is out and even then I am not myself: Phew! You have a LONG name! But I like it! Awww, even when you can't say mushy things you still like my story:) Thanks!

Nokier : I know! I imagined Rei as a kitten ALL THE TIME! He is just…_dreamy look_…so cute…._signs and wanders off to ReiRei-land_…But thanks for reviewing! _Wanders off again…_

Lil Fighter for Good: YEAH! Fight for good! Fight for good! XP I support you! What does "WTG" mean? I still haven't got the whole internet abbreviations…heh, just lil old me, sitting here being empty-headed. XP

Tntiggris: You are SO optimistic! Quote "At least you came back after 5 months". Heh, other ppl might say like "Where the HELL did you go! Were you sane when you went and died on us!!!" and then they throw tomatoes at me…"mister tomato" ;)–Raenef. Sorry, had to put that in there…he is so cute too! Anyway…I hope your optimism can stand this time…since I've died for TWO WHOLE YEARS. Oops, too loud. _looks around and sees flames from readers_ heh…_runs off_

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: YEY! I'm glad you think so! And love the face xs

BabeBreaker: I know!! Isn't he just the most adorable lil small thing ever!!! NOT that Rei is a thing…that would mean that I didn't like Rei…and I LOOOOVE REI! (Die-hard KaiRei-fan) And yes…about the word "soon"…does it happen to mean TWO WHOLE YEARS!!! _cries_ why do ppl keep picking on me for dying!!! Oh…wait…that was me…XP

Forfirith-TDA: Yeah I updated again!!...? _Starts wailing_ I know, I know…it's not fair that you guys have to wait so long for me update one goddamn chapter….but…but…you don't understand!!! _wails even more_ I didn't have time!!!Anyways…"Hitting Tyson is fun" _pulls out flag that says Supporter 100!_ I absolutely agree. I think when I wrote the last chapter, I saw one of the episodes with Tyson being super annoying, I guess that's why I had Kai whack him. ;)

CryingSmile: _giggles with her and runs around like a crazy fan girl too_ I know! I know!! I wanted to melt too!! When I wrote some of the cuter scenes, I was like…_melts_

Adara: Thank you! And does soon mean…well…_sighs_ at least I updated…right? _Wails for like the millionth time_ I'M SORRY!!!

Natsuo: Well, like I said, it's all part of the lil mystery I decided to put in there. And no I can't give you the answer because…well…I don't know…but I promise I'll think of something. _Tries to think_ uh…it seems that…_Silver pops in_ (**Silver:** Don't worry, you lost your mind a long time ago, you're not going to find it.)

. I thought I got rid of you…

safire flame: Heheheheh…._laughs nervously_ Does too long include two years…? _signs_ Oh, what's the use. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY for ciao-ing too long…_walks off crying her head off._

Prozacfairy: Trust me, with a hard head like Tyson's, he is definitely just fine. Actually he is sitting on the couch and stuffing tons of popcorn into his mouth while watching the Simpsons. K! I will update soon..._murmurs_ in two years…

Alexys aka. Tigerrain aka. Tara: Well, thanks for letting me know that you've changed your ff identity! Awesome…and I promise I won't let Kai kill you…though that collar thing…I think Bryan is right…BE WARNED! RUN!

**THANK YOU GUYS SO VERY, DEEPLY, TRU—**

**Silver:** Shut up already and get on with the story! They've already waited 2 million years!

**Akata:** Actually it's only be—

**Silver:** Dude, I was exaggerating! Geez, is it just me or have you became dumber.

**Akata:** I HAVE NOT!...have I?

**Silver:** Well that answers my question. Now start the damn story already!

**Akata:** Aww, is Ms. grumpy-pants getting impatient…_continues to tease Silver while a whole bunch of angry readers gain up behind her._

**Silver:** Ya might want to watch your back.

**Akata:** O.O MEEP!

* * *

**Knocking on a Different Door**

Chapter 5: Lost & Found

* * *

"I am not, for the last time, cooking anymore breakfast for you!" 

"But Hilary!!"

"NO!"

"But I'm still hungry! You're denying a boy his nutrients to live the day!"

"Nutrients my fat aunt Sally! You've already had 3 helpings of pancakes!"

"Only 3? I thought I had 4…well then! You owe me one my serving!"

"GOD! You are hopeless!" The short-haired brunette girl stomped off with possibly, smoke coming out of her ears and nostrils.

And then there's Tyson, who sat at the dining table, with three big empty plates in front of him, and an empty bottle of maple syrup.

"Aw, great, I'm out of syrup too…" He had no chose but to reluctantly leave the table and the food sanctuary behind.

He knew Hilary was his last hope. Kai would never do it. Grandpa is nowhere to be found and Max is just as bad at cooking as he is. They have once tried to team up and in the end, burned a rather noticeable hole in a hotel kitchen, though they kept on insisting that the hole was negligible. Yeah right!

So, it was onto another day of training under the winter sun and cold atmosphere.

"Aw, man…" Tyson slowly and ever reluctantly dragged himself out the front door and to where his team-mates were currently practising.

"Hi Tyson! You're up against me today!" Max called out, and waved at his blue-haired friend.

"Alright!" Immediately his gloomy sprit lightened up, and faster than people thought he could run, he headed towards the beydish.

"Not so fast." That made him stop in his tracks.

"Oh no…" Tyson whispered under his breath.

"10 laps. Now!"

"Aww dude! That is SO not cool!" Did you really think you could get away with not exercising? Aww, silly Tyson. Kai has eyes everywhere.

Kai didn't give a damn. Tyson was out of shape, so he has to get back into shape. That meant running, sit-ups, pushups, and whatever else it takes for the boy to get back into a proper shape.

"I'm adding an extra 5 laps for eating too much this morning."

"But! KAAAI! You know I needed the food!"

"And if you keep whining, and just standing there, I'm adding more." Never once during the whole conversation did Kai ever lose his cool. Tyson on the other hand, is a completely different story.

After so much determination and will, (puff, yeah right) Tyson was able to finish 15 laps, not that he broke his record time of 1 hour and 15 minutes, but it was still a great achievement to him.

"Finally –huff-, I'm –huff- done…-huff- -huff-" For the last 10 minutes, the blunette has been lying on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Get up. That was hardly any run. It took you 2 hours."

"Well, you-huff- never-huff- said-huff-…" He didn't get the chance to finish because he fainted from exhaustion.

/God, how pathetic can he be…and he is the world champion…if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would never of believed it./

The two-toned haired young captain walked away with disguise evident in his eyes. Tyson will never change. Ever.

He made his way to the park where many amateur bladders hung out and battled. Today is the day where Tyson and the others can practice against people besides each other. And think as you might, there ARE some very talented amateur bladders out there.

It wasn't long before Kai could hear, once again, the loud voice of the world champ and his blond friend. He paid no attention and decided instead to let the little kitten out for some sun. He brought out the snow-white furball from the pocket of his pants and laid it down on the space behind him on the park bench. Thank god this city has a good cleaning crew; the bench was water and snow free. Looking up, he could already see Tyson challenging another blader to a battle.

/Hopefully he won't get beaten again by an amateur/

Unconsciously, he began to stroke the kitten softly. Its white fur smoothed every time Kai's hand went across. His hand scratched behind the cat's ears, making the little kitten meow in delight, and in turn catching the blue-haired captain's attention.

To say that least, Kai was very surprised at his own actions. After all, a cold-hearted stone-faced captain like him didn't stroke cats, let along stroking it softly.

/What is happening to me? This little runt is changing me…/

He didn't like it one bit. The fact that one small creature could break through his ice barrier so soon and so easily was disturbing to him. And just like his feelings for Rei, he ran from it. Kai stood up swiftly, leaving the little kitten all by itself on the bench and disappeared into the deeper part of the park.

_Wah? Why did he leave like that? Better catch up!_

The white little creature jumped off the bench and quickly scampered off in the direction Kai disappeared in. And for such a small furball to be running around without protection in the woods was, to say the least, dangerous. After all, no one can really follow Kai. He disappears too fast.

After a few hours of looking, the kitten was completely lost. Rei never ventured deep into the woods; therefore he didn't know the way.

_I guess following Kai wasn't such a good idea…_

It was by late afternoon that the kitten decided to hide out. It was way too dangerous being exposed to the animals of the woods. Afterall, it was rare that a baby kitten wandered around without its mother. There were birds that just waited for this kind of opportunity to come by, waiting for a good meal. How did Rei know? Well, he is…or was after a neko-jin.

_Oh…this is just perfect! Stupid Kai had to go so fast!! Ah crap, what the hell am I supposed to do now??!_

The small furball had found a hole in the base of a tree for hideaway, but it couldn't stay out here forever, especially when there's no food.

* * *

Kai was currently launching his blade into the beydish back at the dojo. The others were all inside, running away from the cold atmosphere. But not Kai. He had grown up in some of the coldest winters and had gotten used to it. He welcomes the cold with open hands because it can freeze everything. His pain, his past, his mind. He didn't have to think about the things that makes him weak, like his feelings and that runt. 

The sun went down and the Earth had put on its night gown, but even then Kai didn't realize. He was so absorbed into his training that he had forgotten. It wasn't until near 10 that he suddenly came to the conclusion that a baby kitten should NEVER be left outside in the dark.

/SHIT!

_You are so careless Kai, no wonder you can never have a pet._

Dranzer, I don't need your squawking right now. If that kitten gets...

_What? Eaten?_

Shut up! He's not getting eaten!

_How did you know it's a him?_

I…

_Don't tell me you're thinking about R—_

Dranzer, just be quiet/

The blunette ran through the streets as fast as his legs could carry him. It was snowing again. The luckier flakes landed in his hair and melted into rainwater, soaking through the blue bangs. His coat flapped behind him, brushing away the snowflakes that tried to land on his pants. With a slight short breath, Kai arrived at the place he had last saw the white neko. But upon getting to the bench, he had found the spot empty.

/Dammit! Where could it have possibly gone?

_Home maybe?_

No, he, I mean, it would have arrived at the dojo hours ago. It's not a slow cat.

_Well then…where else do you think it could be, Mr. Genius?_

…I don't know…it could have…possibly…followed me!/

Remembering that one time when the kitten had followed him on his usual run, Kai came his conclusion. But that conclusion led to a worse realization.

/That means…oh god no…he's in the woods…/

The young captain wasted no time, and instantly disappeared into the darkness of the trees. With no moonlight or starlight to light his way, Kai stepped through the woods little by little, hoping to see a glimpse of what he left behind.

/Come on, where are you…/

His dark blood-coloured eyes dashed this way and that, trying to see as much as possible so his search could go a little faster. Then maybe he'll be able to find what he has forgotten, just a little faster.

/You can't have been caught. You're smarter than that…/

By now, there were tons of horrible conclusions flying in his head. Messing up his once perfect exterior. His eyes were no longer a cool crimson but one filled with worry and…what's that? Fear…?

/You can't have been…no, no, how can anyone ever hurt you…/

The kitten's little white form has somehow transformed into a human being in his mind. He was no longer looking for just an innocent little kitten, he was looking for someone whom he had tried to run away from, whom had broken through to his icy walls, whom had brought so much imperfection into his life, and yet, whom he…

There was something in the dark. Something small, like a dot but nonetheless, something. It was a white dot, hidden under a tree. It moved.

Upon closer observation, Kai realized that it was the one he was looking for.

/Oh thank god…/

"Here you are…" He whispered as he knelt on his knees and lowered himself to see into the hole. The small white runt he had been looking for, shivered and uncurled its little white head at the low whisper.

Small golden eyes looked out of the tree and into a pair of concerned but happy crimson orbs.

"Mew…"

"Come on, I'll take you home…" Kai outstretched his hands towards the white creature, a small, almost unnoticeable smile gracing his lips.

"Meow…" The kitten eagerly jumped out of the tree and into those warm hands. It shivered at the cold wind that the tree have protected it from, but was thankful for the warmth of another.

The blunette immediately undid his scarf and carefully wrapped the material around the small shivering white creature. It snuggled into the welcomed warmth and gave Kai's hands a light lick, deeply thankful for him coming out and finding it.

"Let's go home…"

"Meow..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well…? I hope it wasn't too unbearable. And again, I have to apologize for taking 2 years of absence! I am deeply sorry. I hope I can finish this story by the end of the summer so you readers won't have to wait so long. Anyway, like they always say, RnR!!! I don't care if it's flames, a whole bunch of mad readers, or whatever. It's time to express your opinions! I still luv you guys so much! Still VERY VERY VERY VERY DEEPLY TRULY SORRY!!! Do you want to say it again? I'll say it again. I'm VERY VERY VERY SORRY!! You want me to say it again? I'll say it again! I'm VERY VE—

**Silver:** _pushes her off the stage_

Oww…Sorry!

**Silver: **Argh! _Rolls her out of the room_

Tooootles!


End file.
